callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
MK14
MK14 – półautomatyczny karabin szturmowy, korzystający z naboi kaliber 7,62x51cm i produkowany w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Występuje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 i Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kampania Występuje w kampanii, gdzie używany jest przez Grincha w prawie wszystkich misjach z udziałem Delta Force. W misji "Spalona Ziemia" otrzymujemy ją z lunetą, jako broń dodatkowa. Tryb przetrwania W trybie przetrwania do odblokowania na poziomie 30 i kosztuje 3000$. Na początkowych falach potrafi zabić strzałem w korpus, później sprawa nieco się komplikuje. Najlepsza broń do stosowania z dystansu, jak karabin snajperski. Mieści 20 naboi w magazynku. Multiplayer W trybie multiplayer odblokowujemy go, awansując na poziom 60. Posiada wysokie obrażenia (ok. 75-50) i stosunkową uniwersalność (porównując z karabinami snajperskimi) . Nie jest bronią polecaną na bliski dystans ze względu na swoją szybkostrzelośc i tryb prowadzenia ognia. Dodatki: *Celownik laserowy – 2. poziom broni *Tłumik – 5. poziom broni *Granatnik – 8. poziom broni *Celownik ACOG – 11. poziom broni *Szybki ogień – 12. poziom broni *Czujnik pulsu – 14. poziom broni *Celownik holograficzny – 17. poziom broni *Strzelba – 20. poziom broni *Celownik hybrydowy – 23. poziom broni *Powiększone magazynki – 26. poziom broni *Termiczny – 29. poziom broni IronSightMk14.jpg|Celownik mechaniczny MK14 +ACOG.jpg|Celownik ACOG Mk14 Gold.jpg|MK14 z kamuflażem złotym MK14|Żołnierz z MK14 Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kampania Broń powraca w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Jest to karabin pół-automatyczny. Jest on powszechnie stosowany przez siły KVA oraz raz przez Atlas Corporation (w wersji na PC, Xbox One i PS4), podczas gdy na Xbox 360 i PS3 znajduje się tylko w niektórych miejscach w misjach "Rozszczepienie" i "Przyspieszenie". Multiplayer Ma relatywnie wysoki poziom obrażeń, zabija na dwa strzały z bliska w klatkę piersiową, jednak w odległości powyżej 15m trzeba już trzech strzałów. Jeśli zadamy obrażenia w kończyny, to zabijemy wroga po trzech strzałach z bliska i czterech z daleka. Odrzut jest umiarkowany, co może wymagać od gracza strzelania wolno, lub szybkiego dostosowania celownika do celu. Uchwyt to bardzo przydatne narzędzie. Broń posiada dość wysoki firecap, potencjalne powodując szybkie wystrzeliwanie pocisków. Jako, że jest to broń pół automatyczna to szybkostrzelność jest bardzo niska, w połączeniu z faktem, że większość innych broni ma warianty, które oferują znacznie wyższą szybkostrzelność i podobne profile obrażeń (3-4 strzały do zabicia), a z bliskiej odległości nawet 2 strzały, powoduje to, że prawie każda inna broń będzie wyprzedzać MK14. Przy czym należy pamiętać, że bardzo nierozsądny dla gracza run and gun z tą bronią, może przyczynić się do szybkiego odstrzelenia przez wroga, więc lepiej dostosować się do średnich dystansów. Dostępnych jest kilka wariantów broni: *Desecrator zwiększa szybkostrzelność do 800 RPM na minutę, jednak zmniejsza szybkość celowania o 20% *Sheriff zmniejsza viewkick o 20%, ale zwiększa rozrzut przy strzale z biodra o 20% *Eagle Eye zwiększa zasięg, zmniejsza viewkick o 10% i zawiera zintegrowany uchwyt Egzo przetrwanie Broń wymaga 3 punktów ulepszeń do zakupu i odblokowywana jest w ostatniej 25 rundzie. Egzo zombie MK14 można nabyć ze ściany za 500 kredytów, podobnie jak M14 z trybu zombie. W przeciwieństwie do M14 broń posiada magazynek na 20 pocisków. Jest to jedna z dwóch broni, która możemy kupić na starcie wraz z Bulldogiem. MK14 iron sights AW.png|Celownik mechaniczny MK14 AW.png|MK14 MK14AW.jpg|MK14 z celownikiem laserowym en:MK14 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare